


A Change of Scenery

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Where you goin’?” His voice low and rough with sleep.“I just wanted a change of scenery, was just gonna go sleep on the living room floor.” Steve smiles softly, “I didn't mean to wake you up."“No, it’s fine. I’m coming with you.”





	A Change of Scenery

More than anything Steve wishes he could fall asleep to the sound of Sam’s breathing next to him, but after hours of staring up at their ceiling he’s very doubtful it’s going to happen. He probably just needs a change of scenery, for whatever strange reason their bedroom feels too familiar for him. 

Sighing, Steve shrugs out from underneath Sam and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, Sam shifting behind him when he stands up. Before he can take a step, a hand smacks into his arm and Steve turns around to look down at Sam sleepily looking up at him. 

He asks, “Where you goin’?” His voice low and rough with sleep.

“I just wanted a change of scenery, was just gonna go sleep on the living room floor.” Steve smiles softly, “I didn't mean to wake you up.” 

Sam frowns and shakes his head, surprising Steve when he flips the duvet back. “No, it’s fine. I’m coming with you.” 

Steve opens his mouth to protest but Sam just fixes him with a look as he starts to roll the duvet in his arms. He stands up and pats Steve’s cheek, “Grab the pillows, ‘kay?” 

Steve shakes his head as he watches the man walk out of the bedroom, grabbing both their pillows before following him into the living room. He helps Sam move the couch and the coffee table out of the way and they lay the duvet down over the rug.

Steve stops and smiles at Sam before they lay down and Sam raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Thanks, is all.” Steve says, and Sam rolls his eyes as he gets to his knees and crawls under the duvet.

Sam jokes, “Shut up, and cuddle with me.” 

Steve laughs and slides in behind Sam, pulling the man back against his chest and kissing his shoulder. 


End file.
